Skool Days in Gunsmoke High
by Ace Of Diamonds0
Summary: The cast goes to high skool! ( i know the spelling is school, but i spell it skool so nah! **sticks out tongue**) Read and review!!
1. Chapter one

Skool Days in Gunsmoke High  
By: Jewel Angel Saync (Yes I'm a character.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, but I own myself and my story! So don't flame me! Kunoneko is the cat in the series, but Neko-sama is the nickname I gave her, kawii, huh?  
  
Jewel: Yay! My first realistic story!  
  
Neko-sama: Meow!! (Translated: You go girl!!) *nods*  
  
Jewel: *smile* Neko-sama will be helping me with the story! TTFN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I ran down the hall to my locker as fast as I could. 'I'm  
  
gonna get detention again!' I thought to myself as I changed my  
  
books and closed my locker. I swung my backpack onto my  
  
shoulders and took off at a dead run towards math. I skid to a halt in  
  
front of the classroom; my teacher, Ms. Green, wasn't there yet. I  
  
took my seat and sighed; I needed to get used to high school. "High  
  
school bites." I muttered to myself. "Come on, it can't be that  
  
bad!" a voice from beside me said. I glanced over to see a boy with  
  
spiky blonde hair and liquid green eyes. "You must be a new  
  
student." I said absently as I got out my book, folder, notebook, and  
  
homework. "Ya, I'm Vash Saverem; A.K.A. Vash the Stampede." He  
  
replied with a huge smile. "I'm Jewel Angel Saync; A.K.A. The Angel  
  
of Death." I replied as I shook his hand. "Don't tell me, you're a  
  
cheerleader." said a grave voice behind me. I looked upside  
  
down behind me to see another boy with blonde hair in a military-  
  
like cut; his eyes were icy-blue. "Um. yes, I'm a cheerleader." I  
  
replied. It was pretty obvious considering we had a game tonight  
  
and I was required to wear my outfit to school that day. "This is my  
  
twin brother, Knives Saverem." Vash said warmly. 'This is gonna be a  
  
long day.' I thought to myself. "Are either of you on the football  
  
team?" I asked in a perky voice. "Yes, we both are." Knives  
  
answered curtly. The teacher walked in and automatically said:  
  
"Jewel! Turn around and sit down!" Ms. Green said in a snappy  
  
voice. "Why do you always pick on me?!" I pouted as I turned  
  
around. 


	2. Chapter two

Skool Days In Gunsmoke High  
  
Chapter 2: Boys and Cheers  
  
Sorry it took so long to update.... I have been soooo busy. Anyways... heres the new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own it........ except me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ate my lunch as I studied my latin notes for the test today. The Severam twins had been here for a week now and where getting pretty close to me now. "Jewel, slow down before you choke." Knives commented absently as he calmly ate his hamburger. I was scarfing my salad and reading at the same time. Vash was eating mini frosted doughnuts [A/N: they sell those at my JH, so I decided: "why not?"]. I finished my salad and studied my notes over one more time. I threw my plate in the trash and put my notes in my backpack, I ran out towards the gym at a fast pace. I was supposed to meet my friends there and I had to hurry if I was gonna make it on time. I heard steps behind me, 2 sets. "Knives? Vash?" I asked as I looked back and kept running. The boys just kept following me, I swear they never left me alone. But then again, having boys around you all the time isnt as back as it sounds. I skidded to a halt in front of the gym, literally.   
  
"Sorry I'm late guys." I said as I walked over to my squad calmly with the boys following me. "Thats okay." they answered in unison. "Why are you guys following Ace?" Nikki asked. Vash came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Why not follow a pretty young lady?" he asked in a cheery voice. All the girls and me laughed a little at Vash's comment. "Is he your boyfriend Ace?" Jessica asked. "Nope, you know I'm still going out with Grey!" I teased. "Whos Ace?" Vash asked blankly. "Me, its what almost everyone calls me because..." I started. "Aren't we supposed to practice?" Kelsey asked suddenly. "Yeah, lets start, after all, tonight is a game!" I answered in my cheerleading voice.  
  
--------------Later--------------  
  
The bell signalling the end of the day rung. 'Finally!' I thought to myself. I got up and grabbed my backpack and headed for my locker. I sighed mentally, this is gonna be a tough day. I changed my books and put the stuff I didnt need in my locker. I heard a familiar voice behind me say: "Hey babe." I turned around to see Grey, who finally had gotten back from CT. "Hey." I answered as I gave him a hug. "I missed you." I added as I got out my brush and put my hair up and put my ribbon in it. Now I was ready to go to practice, then the game. "Tonight is gonna be a hard game, you are going to cheer me on, right?" he asked gently as he closed my locker for me and swung my backpack onto his shoulders. [A/N: Grey already had his bag in the locker room, so hes carrying mine for me. Hes such a sweetheart.] We walked together to the locker rooms and he handed me my bag and bent down and kissed me on the cheek. [A/N: Im only 5' 2" and hes about 5' 8"] "Hey Ace." Vash said as he walked by. "Hey Vash." I answered as Grey looked at the blonde skeptically. "Don't worry, my brother isn't going to take your girl away from you, Grey." Knives said as he walked up behind his brother. Grey still looked skeptical, so I hugged him and walked off before anything could happen.   
  
I sighed as I got my cheerleading jacket and put it on, I hated the winter... especially when you have to cheer in SKIRTS in the SNOW. Nikki was redoing her makeup, Jessica was on her cell phone, and Kelsey was stretching. The rest of the squad and the other squad: Tony(other), Cami(mine), Aimee(other), Destyni(mine), Chelsea(other), Corey(other), Pam(other), and Emily(other). My cell rang (my school's fight song) and it read: Unknown Caller. "I dont answer those." I muttered as I went to redo my make-up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*************PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER****************  
  
The game and the fight..... doesnt that tell all... oh well... see ya then. 


End file.
